Unexpected Unforeseen Circumstances
by BruceSmith
Summary: A MASSIVE crossover using pretty much every Shonen anime or manga that I've read. My first fanfic, not good with summaries but imagine countless anime and manga characters interacting with each other in a school setting for an unknown reason. some ooc?
1. Chapter 1: Explanation

Unexpected, Unforeseen Circumstances Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic so please bear with it, if you'd like. The story is basically once giant crossover using as many anime and manga as I can use. Please, please, PLEASE give reviews and commentary. This is a test for my writing skills since I'm writing something I actually hope to publish. Warning, some OOC (out of character?) may occur, but I'm pretty confident in my knowledge of the characters to keep that from happening. If I don't let me know and I'll do my best to prevent it in the future. The story will jump around a lot since only a few of the series I'm using are far enough in the plot. So far those series are Negima, Detective Conan, and Ranma ½ and maybe Urusei Yatsura. I'll let you know who or what series each chapter will focus on and don't bug me about dates and seasons and months during which some of these take place or time periods. If you don't have anything positive or constructive to say, don't say it please. Well, I guess that's it! Oh! Before I forget, I may introduce some original characters and I will be changing how some storylines go. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy Unexpected Unforeseen Circumstances. I'll be uploading on a monthly basis, the 28th of each month if possible!

Chapter 1: Explanation

It happened without anyone realizing it. All across the world and in many separate universes or dimensions or worlds, entire cities were being transported to a completely place. The teachers knew, of course, since this whole thing was "supposed" to be about education but most of them knew that something else was at work here. Many of these places hadn't even signed up for the W.W.E.U.P. but once chosen the school in question had no choice. Even those schools that didn't even exist in this world were chosen for it and so, all would end up coming together for the sake of "education".

Many of these schools and cities were from Japan. There was Mahora Academy, Academy City, True Cross Academy, Teitan Elementary, Middle and High School along with one in Osaka, Namimori Middle School, Sarayashiki Junior High, Meiou High, Furinkan High, Tomobiki High and countless others. Then there were those that came from completely different worlds like the Tristain Academy of Magic, Yokai Academy and the Konohagakure Ninja Academy. All of these cities and more now exist in the same world on an extremely large island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Now, on this morning, although classes were canceled, all students were required to attend homeroom so that they could be brought up to speed on the current situation. At Mahora Academy, ten year old teacher Negi Springfield, walked into his class room. He like many of the other teachers, was struggling to find the words to explain this situation. He had thirty-one girls in his class and by this point after their class trip to Kyoto, he'd already dragged a number of them into his world of magic. Since they weren't supposed to know anyways, it would make this rather difficult.

Negi was a small boy with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. On his back he carried the staff that his father had given him that night in the snow. He adjusted his glasses, cleared his throat and began.

"Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Negi-sensei!" they all said to him.

"Well…I know that you're all wondering why I've called you to class on Sunday, especially since we just got back from Kyoto but, it has come to my attention that I am to inform you girls of our current circumstances."

"Why don't you just spit it out, boya!" came a voice from the back of the class. Among the majority of Japanese girls with unusual hair colors, she was the only one who was Caucasian. Physically she looked to be about the same age as the teacher himself with long, almost ankle length blonde hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin. "Just say it! We're no longer in Japan, are we?"

"Evangeline-san! Please don't say things like that without allowing me to properly explain!" Negi said, flailing his arms.

"Negi-sensei," another student called standing up. She was among the shorter students as well as the academically challenged. This though was due to extreme laziness more than anything else as she was also a member of the Philosophy Club and the Library Exploration Club and knew far more than most of the girls in her class. Her most striking feature was her large shiny forehead though her blank face was also easily recognizable in a class of energetic girls. She had long dark blue hair and carried a juice box in her hands. "What does Evangeline-san mean when she says that we're not in Japan?"

"She means that exactly," Negi said. "Class, Mahora Academy has been chosen to participate in an educational program known as the World Wide Educational Union Program."

In a classroom of a certain high school in Academy City, Komoe Tsukuyomi, a small twenty-two year old who just happened to look like a six year old, was giving the same explanation. "This program," she said, "is "presented" as a method to put all countries in the world on the same educational path but it's honest motives have more to do with some of the more unusual situations that certain students," she trailed off looking at one of the boys in her class. Sitting in the far back next to the window was a boy with no luck. He had spiky black hair and grey eyes that were gazing out the window.

"Certain students like Kamijou-chan, seem to find themselves in," she continued, causing the boy's attention to return to her. "Now, your education will continue as usual in the development of your Esper abilities but you'll be interacting with those who, until today, were formerly unaware of the existence of Academy City and it's focus on Esper Power Development."

In the Konohagakure Ninja Academy, the class clown was shouting at the top of his lungs and making a scene. Although he was supposed to be training to be a ninja, he had bright blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the most distinguishing feature was his bright orange jumpsuit. "BUT…IRUKA-SENSEI, THIS DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Naruto Uzumaki cried. "WE'RE LEARNING HOW TO BECOME SHINOBI, AREN'T WE? WHY WOULD THE NINJA ACADEMY OF KONOHA EVEN TAKE PART IN SUCH A STUPID PROGRAM? AND _**HOW**_ EXACTLY DID WE END UP IN THIS WORLD ANYWAYS?"

Iruka Umino, the boy's teacher and adoptive father, let out a long sigh. The young dark skinned teacher already knew that he'd be shouted at for this but it's not like he could help it. The situation was out of his control. "We're still trying to figure that out, Naruto. After all we aren't the only one's unfamiliar with this world. Part of our being here is to learn now to accept and coexist with others. If you give it a chance, you might find that you like this world better than the one we came from."

"But…sensei," said one of the girls standing up. She had long pink hair and bright green eyes and was constantly told that she had a large forehead. "I don't understand exactly what we get out of this program. We come from a completely different world. How is what we learn relevant?"

"I can't answer that question, Sakura-chan, at least not at the moment. Just do your best to get along with everyone."

"BUT WE ARE OF NOBILITY!" roared the youngest daughter of the Valliere family. The short, pink haired witch Louise raised her wand high above her head causing every student in the classroom of the Tristain Academy of Magic to flee under their desks for safety. "Mr. Colbert, how in the world are we to study magic along side the commoners who are unable to use it as we can?"

"Ms. Valliere, I'll ask you to please be seated and to lower your wand. Good, now as all of you know, or world is not the only one in existence. We have you, Ms. Valliere and your Familiar to thank for bringing that to our attention. As for such trivialities such as commoners and nobility, in this world from what your Familiar says and the way he acts, those words mean very little here. Also, I've just spoken with a Mage from Mahora Academy who informed me that just about anyone here in this world can learn magic, so I'd like to introduce a new student. She was formerly a maid, but as of today, she'll be taking part in our studies."

"B-but, Nekonome-sensei," Tsukune Aono of Yokai Academy began. The boy was completely average in every way except for the fact that he was a human attending a school for Yokai. He was of average height with black hair brown eyes. "I thought that Yokai Academy was protected by a barrier that kept the school locked in an alternate dimension away from the human world. Why are we involved in this?"

Shizuka Nekonome was a lively woman who looked to be in her twenties or thirties. She had blond hair that resembled cat ears on both sides of her head. "Well, although Yokai Academy is an exclusive school for Yokai, monsters and other supernatural beings, the main objective is to teach young creatures like yourselves how to function in the human world. This Academy was founded in order to promote peaceful coexistence with the humans and after all Aono-kun we both know that the barrier can't perfectly keep humans out. Right?"

"Although True Cross is a school for teaching Exorcism," Yukio Okumura said narrowing his eyes at his students, his twin brother Rin especially. Yukio had brown hair and green eyes along with three moles on his face and glasses. "I have received word that we are not to harm the Yokai, Tristain or Mahora Academy students despite many of them being Demons, Yokai, Mages, Robots(?), or…whatever. The same goes for the blonde boy in orange from the so called "Ninja" Academy. We will, however, be working with the Meisters from the DWMA in helping to defeat the Kisshin, whatever those are. Any questions?"

Yukio's older brother, Rin, raised his hand. He had longer black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and pointed ears and teeth. "I got a question. What kind of Ninja wears orange?"

"The kind that only wears black during funerals."

"Rest assured," Franken Stein said twisting the large bold in his head. He was a tall man with silver grey hair and glasses along with stitches running all along his body and clothes. "This program shouldn't interfere with your studies. You're still trying to create Death Scythes but you're only allowed to go after certain Witches. Those from Yokai, Tristain and Mahora are off limits since their magic doesn't exist for mindless destruction. Also, many of you will be taking classes at the other schools in addition to the ones here."

"But we're students of the DWMA!" Maka Albarn standing up. She had ash blonde hair tied in twin tails and green eyes. "What else could we possibly be learning at a time like this?"

"That all depends on what the other schools focus on in terms of academics, Mouri-san," the American English teacher, Jodie Saintmillion said to her class of Japanese students. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "From what I know Yokai and Mahora offer regular classes and a variety of clubs but the others are obviously specialized schools."

"But…Negi-sensei," Nodoka Miazaki, the shy purple haired bookworm said standing up. "How did we get here anyways?"

"Well, Miazaki-san, at the moment I'm not at liberty to discuss this with the entire class. But if a few of you could stay after class, I can explain the situation to you in depth. Asakura Kazumi-san, Ayase Yue-san, Kagurazaka Asuna-san, Karakuri Chachamaru-san, Ku Fei-san, Konoe Konoka-san, Sakurazaki Setsuna-san, Tatsumiya Mana-san, Nagase Kaede-san, Miazaki Nodoka-san, and Evangeline A.K. McDowell-san please stay after so I can better convey the situation. Everyone else, class is dismissed so feel free to go explore the other schools and cities."

And so, for each school and city involved, life continued as usual. Most didn't really mind the fact that they were now far from their original homes and took advantage of the fact that they could now meet new people. This single event set the stage for some of the greatest adventures of all time.

END

Well, that's the first chapter! Let me know what you think of it please! The next chapter will focus on the interactions between the characters from Negima, Detective Conan, ToLoveRu, Shaman King, Ranma ½, InuYasha, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Rosario+Vampire, Zero no Tsukaima, and YuYu Hakusho. Please give reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Also, let me know what you'd like a future chapter to focus on. Thank you and please look forward to my next update!


	2. Chapter 2 New Faces, New Friends

Unexpected Unforeseen Circumstances Chapter 2

Hi everyone! How've you been? Well hopefully you've been good, because I know I've been pretty good. Great news! I've gotten a new laptop so now I can start uploading chapters! Even though UUC doesn't have a big following as of this moment, I know someone out there likes it and to those of you that do enjoy it, thank you. I hope you continue to support me in my efforts to write the ultimate crossover! Since it's the new year, I've got some new ideas and I'll be introducing some characters from some new series I've gotten into! I've decided use some series that I was against using at the start and I encourage all comments so long as they're not about the setting itself and why this is happening and time periods and stuff like that. The Setting itself will be called Academy Island. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 2: New Faces, New Friends

With class now over with, Hasegawa Chisame of class 3-A found herself doing something that she knew she shouldn't be doing. A perfectly rational and intelligent girl, Chisame knew that there was something wrong with this whole thing. They just got back from that trip to Kyoto and all of a sudden they weren't even in Japan anymore but on some strange island with all these other schools and cities? It wasn't right. It wasn't NORMAL! And normality was something Chisame would fight a war against a Robot to protect. She was just too rational to believe that would ever happen and knew in her mind that it never would.

An average girl in her regular clothes, Chisame wore a pair of large round glasses over her brown eyes and kept her reddish brown hair in a slim ponytail. "I still can't believe that this is happening," she said. "Seriously! What the hell is going on here? Our Mahora getting caught up in some shady thing like this? Not likely! I'll probably rant about it online when I get back to the dorms. The world will know the pain and suffering of the great Chiu-sama!"

As she continued muttering to herself, Chisame came across a small café. "What the hell," she said. "I might as well get something to eat and drink."

Chisame managed to secure a sizeable booth to herself and was alone for quite sometime before more people started walking in. It wasn't long until she was the only person in an area able to sit maybe ten girls comfortably and of course this luxury came to an end.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" a girl said walking up to her. "Every where else is full and I've had a bit of a stressful morning."

"Go ahead," Chisame said. "We might as well make the most of this. Nice to meet you, I'm Hasegawa Chisame of Mahora Academy's Middle School Division."

"A pleasure to meet you, Hasegawa-san. I'm Kotegawa Yui of Sainan High School," the other girl said. She had waist length black hair and brown eyes. "Are you as put off by all of this as I am?"

"That depends on how put off you are by it," Chisame said. "Personally I can't stand this whole thing! Anything that's not normal puts me in a bad mood!"

"Same here," Yui said with a sigh. "Unfortunately I go to a school where nothing's normal anymore."

"You too, huh? I know where you're coming from. Late in the last semester, we got a new teacher."

"That's kind of strange," Yui said. "Did the teacher get fired or go on maternity leave?"

"Nothing like that," Chisame said. "The old teacher is still teaching. The new teacher is the strange one."

"Why?"

"To put it bluntly, he's ten years old with a Japanese first name and from Wales, England. He carries a stick on his back, has an ermine as a pet and he's rooming with the class idiot and the Dean's granddaughter!"

"A ten year old boy?"

"Yep! Teaching English to an all-girls Japanese class!"

"All-girls? How Shameless!"

"That's not even the worst of it! There's something strange about my entire class. We've got foreigners, little kids, people who are too tall and short, people who are too young and old and then WE'VE GOT A ROBOT!"

"A…a Robot? Well, compared to my school, your school is absolutely normal," Yui said taking a sip of her drink.

"Care to elaborate? NO! No, thank you! I'll take your word for it, Kotegawa-san," Chisame said. "Sorry, but asking questions only leads to getting caught up in more craziness. Let's just forget the whole thing."

"I guess I can understand that," Yui said. "The deeper you pry into something, the harder it becomes to return to the life you once knew. Ever since Yuuki-kun entered my life with Lala-san, I haven't had a dull moment."

"Are you one of those people who enjoys being surprised and finding out that your life is about to become an exciting and fantastical place?"

"Well…at first, I was completely against everything that Yuuki-kun and Lala-san represented. They brought chaos and shamelessness to the school and I tried to put a stop to Yuuki-kun's shamelessness due to the disruption that he and Lala-san caused. It wasn't until I got to know him better that I realized that they were good people."

"Don't tell me you fell in love with him," Chisame said. "Well, I guess it's better than falling for a ten year old. As far as I know, two members of my class have already fallen for the brat."

"F-fa-fallen for…? They fell in love with a ten year old?"

"He's from England! In a few years, he'll be far more of a problem than he is now," Chisame said. "But…there's something strange about him. Even though I know I should stay out of it, there's something about him that I want to find out."

"How come? What's so strange about him besides his age?"

"His name first of all. Negi Springfield isn't a typical name for someone even if they are mixed. Most times, especially with Westerners, their last name will be something Asian sounding not the first name. Second of all, why would a ten year old be teaching middle school, specifically why would a ten year old be teaching English to a Japanese middle school class? He claims to have a degree too. But children under fifteen aren't allowed to work in Japan and he's a foreigner! I've heard it's extremely difficult for foreigners to get jobs here, but he got the job right after raising our test scores. Then there's the fact that strange things seem to happen to him and to those around him. One of the other girls and I have been stripped by him."

"S-stripped?"

"There's no other word for it and no way to rationalize it. When he sneezes, I think he blows the clothes off people around or in front of him. In my case, my clothes turned to flower petals! How does that happen? It's not as simple as saying "oh it must've been the wind" when there was no wind at that time. In the case of the other girl, it happened in class while the windows were closed! Then there was all that stuff about a Vampire and that stuff that happened during the Kyoto field trip, and he's the only link!"

"Ha-Hasegawa-san, maybe it'd be better for you not to get involved in this," Yui said.

"I know that, but…"

"Sometimes it's just better to find out the truth, isn't it?" asked Mouri Ran approaching the table with Tendo Akane. Both girls were tall and good looking with long hair but Ran's was brown while Akane's was dark blue.

"Sorry," Akane said. "We couldn't help but overhear your conversation. All of us seem to be wrapped up in strange circumstances, huh?"

"You girls too?" Chisame asked. "Damn, what's going on here?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Ran said. "I wonder though if Shinichi's here though. I bet he'd know what's going on."

"Shinichi? Are you talking about that detective Kudo Shinichi?" Chisame asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He is pretty famous," Yui said. "I'd be surprised if there was anyone in all of Japan that didn't know about him. Even I've heard of him."

"I've heard a little bit about him," Akane said. "But I've heard more about Ran-chan here due to her Martial Arts skills and her father."

"Who's your father?"

"Sorry, I should've introduced myself first. I'm Mouri Ran, daughter of Mouri Kogoro! Nice to meet you."

"Oh, you mean that "Nemuri no Kogoro" who makes deductions in his sleep?" Chisame asked. "I feel kind of bad for you having such an incompetent father."

"My Father isn't incompetent!" Ran said. "He's just a little…"

"Stupid?" asked the little boy with glasses next to her. "Ran-neechan, you can't deny that Ojisan's detective abilities leave much to be desired, right?"

"Who's the brat?" Chisame asked.

"This is Conan-kun, who's staying with my Father and I," Ran said sitting down with Conan and Akane.

"And I'm Tendo Akane. Sorry I didn't introduce my self earlier."

"Nice to meet you all," Yui said. "I'm Kotegawa Yui and this is Hasegawa Chisame-san."

"Nice to meet you. So, what do you three make of all this?" Chisame asked.

"Well…it fits right in with the stuff that happens around my home," Akane said. "Amazons from China, Psychos in leotards, boys turning into girls, and being transported to a strange island are somewhat normal in my life."

"Damn, what a messed up way to live," Chisame said. "You've got cross-dressing boys in your life?"

"It's not cross-dressing," Akane said. "It's a full on sex change. Every time he's splashed with cold water he becomes a girl and hot water turns him back into a boy. It's a curse from a Chinese spring. There's also the Amazon who turns into a cat, the blind weapon master that turns into a duck, and Ranma's father who turns into a panda."

"Ranma, huh? What in interesting name," Ran said. "You must be really close to him."

"We're engaged," Akane said as if she didn't want to be reminded of it. "Our parents are martial artists and in order to carry on our school, they decided that their children would marry. I've got two other sisters and at the start, Ranma could've married any one of us…but because he's half girl I got the short end of the stick."

"Well, that sucks," Chisame said. "What's he like?"

"Yeah! He must be really strong, right?"

"Oh he's strong alright," Akane said thinking back on everything. "He's powerful and a good fighter, adaptable and a fast learner. His style is the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts which relies on flexibility in battle and adapting to difficult combat situations. He's defeated several powerful opponents and learned a couple of decent techniques along the way. You can normally rely on him to do the right thing or to save you when you're in danger."

"Sounds like a great guy," Ran said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having someone like that as my boyfriend if he didn't turn into a girl," Yui said.

"All men have their faults," Chisame said.

"That's right! Ranma's a pervert! He's always using his female form to get away with things that that would get him beat up as a male like sneaking into the girls locker room, or the girls side at the bath house. He's rude and obnoxious, petty and far too proud of his own strength. He'll do anything to win a fight even if it involves cheating and has no respect for his elders or anyone at all for that matter. And he's a jerk and a womanizer to boot! He's got three other girls chasing after him and a couple of guys have fallen for his female form too! He's insensitive and is always in trouble!"

"Sounds like a typical man to me," Chisame said. "You can't blame them for things beyond their control. The curse thing is definitely something that's beyond his control and the same probably applies for the girls falling for him. Are you sure that you don't contribute to his faults at all? Honestly, if a guy like that had any brains at all, he'd know not to go womanizing! Who needs to when you're engaged! Pride is to be expected of men. Their strength is really all they can rely on when times get tough. How long has he been doing Martial Arts?"

"From what his dad says, since he was two years old. They left home to go on a training trip."

"That's where the rudeness and insensitivity comes from then," Yui said. "If his father was training him to be a Martial Artist, they'd probably avoid a lot of Human interaction so that they could stay focused on their training. A boy like that probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a boy and a girl at an early age either now that I'm thinking of it. Look, I've never been in a relationship before but generally in situations like this both parties have faults that contribute to things going wrong. As shameless as you say he is, he sounds like a dependable guy. Also, if you're calling each other by your first names, that means that you like each other a little bit, right?"

"It's not that I hate him," Akane said. "It's just that I've been through a lot because of him."

"Maybe if Akane-neechan wasn't so violent and quick to jump to conclusions she'd be able to see that this Ranma-niichan is a good guy that just keeps getting caught in compromising situations," Conan said.

Akane gave him a glare so evil, Conan decided to keep his mouth shut. "I know I'm a tomboy," Akane said. "It's just that I wish Ranma were a bit more respectful of my feelings. Try to empathize with me every now and then and compliment me like a girl should be complimented."

"Humph! If you want that from a man," Louise said walking up to the table with her Familiar, Hiraga Saito, on a leash. "Then you need to beat them into submission! Show them who's boss, isn't that right, Familiar?"

"Oh yes Mistress! You're looking lovely as ever today," the black haired Japanese boy said.

"You girls all look similar to Saito, so that means you're from this world, right?" Louise asked.

"Are you not from this world?" Yui asked.

"World? What are you talking about?" Chisame asked.

"There's no other world than this one," Conan said.

"You've no idea how wrong you are," Louise said. "I summoned Saito to my world as my Familiar and my school was brought into this world. It must be some kind of powerful Magic."

"Magic?" Chisame and Conan asked together.

"Yes," Louise said. "I am a Noble and a student at the Tristain Academy of Magic! I am Louise of the Void, a Dot Mage."

"Aliens, Ghosts, and now Mages?" Yui asked. "What's next? Time Travelers and Espers?"

"None of those things exist," Conan said.

Louise pulled out her wand and pointed it at the drink in front of Conan. "Levitation," she said clearly. As she lifted the wand upwards, the glass rose into the air as if pulled by invisible strings. Everyone at the table was staring dumbfounded at the floating glass, including Louise herself. Her eyes were wide, her jaw practically on the floor she could only watch in amazement as the glass rose higher and higher as she lifted the wand. "T-t-t-t-THE GLASS! IT LEVITATED!"

"It sure did, Mistress," Saito said. "I thought you weren't able to use Magic."

"SO DID I! I THOUGHT I COULD ONLY USE MAGIC OF THE VOID ELEMENT! THIS IS AMAZING! IT MUST BE THIS WORLD!"

"What do you mean by that?" Saito asked.

"Even though I never believed in the existence of other worlds, I always thought that my Magic would work differently if I were born or lived somewhere else. Somewhere where our rules of Magic didn't apply. This world must work differently than mine does," Louise said. "That's why I can cast the Levitation spell! Saito, why didn't you tell me about this? That must be what Mr. Colbert meant and why that Maid was able to become a student! It all makes sense now!"

"That makes no sense," Conan said. "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC! YOU MUST BE USING SOME KNID OF TRICK! THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE!"

As the girls sat there and continued to exchange stories, Saito managed to sneak off and find a different place and met up with some guys to hang out with. It felt quite refreshing to be with men who'd had their share of misery at the hands of girls.

"And so then, she shouts "RANMA YOU PERVERT!" and punches me through a wall," Saotome Ranma explained to the group. The pigtailed martial artist managed to paint Akane in a similar way to how she painted him.

"At least you get to defend yourself," Saito said. "I'm bound to Louise by Magic. I'm her Familiar and as much as I like her, I just can't live with someone who's willing to whip me every time I look at another girl!"

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing," Asakura Yoh said laughing and adjusting the orange headphones on his black haired head. "Anna treats me the same way but we still love each other."

"But at least you three are definitely in love with your girls," the orange haired Kurosaki Ichigo said. "I don't really have any girls I'm too interested in."

"Well good for you," Aono Tsukune said. "I've got five girls chasing after me and I've really only got feelings for one of them."

"Same here," the brown haired Yuuki Rito said with a sigh. "I love Haruna-can but I've recently developed feelings for Lala too."

"Isn't it wrong to lead the other girls on though," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Yoh said. "You should just be honest with them and tell them who you really love."

"Some times it's not as simple as that," Kamijou Touma said. "I've got a few girls that seem like they like me, but I don't show them any affections so it's not like I'm leading them on. Anyways, lets make a toast to new faces and new friendships!"

"To faces and friendship!" the boys cried clinking their glasses.

END

Well, that's all for this chapter! The next three will focus on Shaman King and Ranma ½ and the three after that will be Negima and Soul Eater and after that will be Rosario+Vampire and Soul Eater. I hope you likeit


	3. Chapter 3 The Kung Fu Master

Unexpected Unforeseen Circumstances Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone! It seems my story is finally gaining some recognition, huh? Well, it's because of the fans that I write, mostly. I also write because I need to be heard and this is the best way to do it without getting punched in the face. The series will, from here on out, be divided into small arcs based on characters from certain series. This is the start of the Shaman ½ arc staring the characters from Shaman King (those introduced in the first two volumes) and Ranma ½ (those characters that have appeared in the first twenty volumes so far). Ask yourself, how would Yoh's fight against Tao Jun go if he had Nerima's crazy martial artists backing him up? The answer is contained within these next few chapters!

Chapter 3: Kung Fu Masters

"So…Yoh, what's your fiancée like?" Ranma asked. "I mean she sounds like Akane having a bad day all day every day but there's got to be something keeping the two of you together, right? What, does she have a dere-dere side under that tsun-tsun?"

"NOPE! Anna's tsun-tsun all the time," Yoh said with a laugh. "She's only like that though because she knows that it works. Even though I'd like it if she were a bit nicer…she just wouldn't be Anna if she wasn't the way she was. She's…she's been through a lot, and it's thanks to her that I'll be able to become the Shaman King!"

"Shaman? What's that?"

"I've heard a bit about them from Yukari-chan at Yokai Academy," Tsukune said. "Shamans are people who can interact with Spirits and Ghosts. By using their bodies as vessals, Shamans can allow Ghosts to enter their bodies and in so doing, interact with the physical world. I've heard that their power is determined by how many spirit allies they have, but I'm not sure if we have any at Yokai."

"That's kind of cool," Rito said. "I wonder if a Shaman would ever have Oshizu-chan as their ally?"

"Well, at the moment I've already got the best partner I could ever ask for," Yoh said, feeling happy about being able to talk about what he really was with other people and not get strange looks.

"The samurai, right?" Ichigo asked looking at Amidamaru floating behind Yoh. "He sure looks powerful. So, what happens when you become the Shaman King and what happens when you die? What does the Ghost do once that happens?"

"Ghosts exist in this world due to lingering attachments," Yoh said. "If Ghosts start causing problems in cities, it's the Shaman's job to help that Ghost overcome whatever's keeping it here. The Ghost goes to Heaven in most cases after that. Amidamaru's lingering attachment to this world wasn't causing problems for anyone. He was just waiting for his friend Mosuke who had also died and became a Ghost. Mosuke was trapped in this world because he couldn't keep his promise to Amidamaru. Once my friend and I helped Mosuke move on, I asked Amidamaru to become my spirit ally. In a way, I've become Amidamaru's lingering attachment to this world now and when I die, we'll probably both go to Heaven together!"

"That's some serious stuff," Saito said. "Oh, I'm still hungry. COOK SANJI-SAN! SECONDS OVER HERE PLEASE!"

The blonde cook with the cigarette in his mouth smiled and brought Saito some more food. "Anything else, kid?"

"Hmm, not at the moment," Saito said. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty serious."

"So how do you become the Shaman King?" Touma asked. "How is it determined?"

"That has absolutely nothing to do with you people," a girl said walking up to the table. Yoh's blood ran cold as ice as the sound of her wooden sandals clacked against the tile lined floor. His hair began to stand on end as the blue beads around her neck rattled. Looking at her, one would wonder if she actually wore anything under that little black dress of hers but one would have to be a fool to try anything. Her dirty blonde hair was shoulder length and spiky at the ends and a red bandana was wrapped around her head. She wore it like a Queen wore her crown. Her amber eyes pierced through everything as if she looked right through everything but saw everything.

"H-h-h-h-hi…Anna," Yoh said turning towards her nervously. "W-w-w-what are you doing here?"

"No need to get nervous Yoh," Anna said coldly. "I'm not here to drag you away from these new low life friends of yours. I'm here because I'm hungry and I've been waiting an hour for the great food they serve here."

"You came all the way to Chef Sanji's and waited an hour just to get food?" Sanji cried rushing out to Anna. "Little girl, didn't you read the sign? All pretty ladies walk right in and sit where they wish for meals on the house."

"Free food for pretty girls, huh? You must be desperate," Anna said. "And what's with this cigarette and the hair combed over one eye thing? Are you trying to make the wrong impression on your customers or something? The suit's flattering, the hair's nice, your face is acceptable but you've got a lot to learn about girls if you think that stubble's going to help you get lucky. So, what're your specials? Pretty girls eat for free, right? I guess I'll take one of everything and see what I like."

Sanji's expression was impossible to read but it was obvious that no girl had ever spoken to him like that before. Regardless of how he might have been feeling, he went back to the kitchen and prepared to do as Anna asked and present her with one of everything on the menu.

"Guys are so pathetic in their attempts to pick up girls," Anna said. "Blondes in particular seem to think that they've got the best chance of getting into bed with us and sometimes you've just got to remind them who they're dealing with. So, who are you idiots supposed to be?"

"Saotome Ranma, Heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts and Indiscriminate Grappling."

"Kamijou Touma, an Esper from Academy City wielding the Imagine Breaker."

"Yuuki Rito, engaged to the daughter of the King of the universe."

"Aono Tsukune, Yokai Academy Student."

"Hiraga Saito, the Familiar of Louise the Zero."

Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami."

"So out of everyone here, you're the weakest one aren't you, Yuuki Rito-san?" Anna asked.

"Well…I guess if you think about it I am," Rito said.

"Your fiancée must be so proud of you. So, Kamijou Touma-san, what's this Imagine Breaker of yours do?"

"That's really none of your business," Touma answered, not at all liking the girls personality. "You'd better get off of that high horse of yours before someone drags you off and lets the horse trample you."

"I am the future Shaman Queen," Anna said. "With my powers, I'm fully qualified to look down upon the little people. You wouldn't last five minutes in a battle with me."

"Whatever you say," Touma said hoping he'd never have to prove her wrong.

"Who's next?" Anna asked looking at the boys. "Kurosaki Ichigo-san, why exactly are you only a Substitute Shinigami? A Shinigami is a Shinigami. Don't you have a seat in one of the 13 Court Guard Squads?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Anna's an itako," Yoh said. "Her specialty is channeling."

"I can summon spirits from anywhere and I've run into a few Shinigami in my time," Anna said. "Aono Tsukune-san, you said you were a student at Yokai Academy, right? That's that school exclusively for Yokai and other Monsters. So, what kind of Yokai are you? You're not on school grounds so that rule stating you're not allowed to reveal your true form doesn't apply. Though, you really don't need to tell me anything. It's obvious that you're just a Human, at least you were just a Human, right?"

"Anna, come on," Yoh said. "Be nice."

"Don't expect me to be nice when someone slipped off while we were supposed to be looking around together, Yoh," Anna said. "Let's see, who's left? Hiraga Saito-san, what's it like to be a whipped dog?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response," Saito said.

"Then you should've just kept your mouth closed. Last but certainly not least, Saotome Ranma-san. I was wondering if you could pass me that glass of water over there," Anna said pointing at the glass.

"Why don't you get it yourself, or is that too much for the future Shaman Queen?"

Anna smiled, grabbed the glass and dumped it on Ranma who instantly changed from a black haired male into a red haired female. "Looks like it wasn't too much for me. Woman to woman, you should really wear a bra under your shirt but then you'd really be a pervert, wouldn't you?"

"It's a good thing I don't fight girls otherwise I'd beat you to a pulp," Ranma said calling for a refill on tea. "Who jammed a stick up your ass, anyways? You don't seem like the kind of girl that needs Yoh to protect her. You're pretty confident in your powers aren't you?"

"A woman should always be proud of her assets."

"Too bad mine are bigger and I'm a man," Ranma said.

"I'm not sure whether I find that ironic or insulting but keep in mind that I'm only thirteen years old. You'd better hope that tea gets here fast otherwise you might not be able to enjoy the rest of your day. Also, if your fiancée heard you say that, she'd beat the ever loving shit out of you."

"Here you go Ojosama," said a tall blonde man wearing sunglasses and dressed like a bartender. He carried a tray loaded with food and the other boys were looking at her as if it were criminal for one girl to eat so much until Ranma decided to try his luck.

"Can I get what she's having, H-h-Heiwajima-san?" Ranma asked putting his cute girlish looks to good use.

"Sure, girls eat free afterall," Heiwajima Shizuo said walking back to the kitchen.

"What happened to being a bodyguard?"

"I still am," Shizuo said. "This is a trial run."

"At least he's putting that monster strength of his to good use," Anna said.

"Oi, can I ask you a question?" Saito said.

"Besides that one right?"

"Yeah, how is it that you know everything? Does being a Shaman mean you can see the future and read minds and stuff like that?"

"Well, Shamans do use spirits to divine things," Yoh said.

"And I can read minds," Anna said digging into her food. "This is amazing food, Yoh. Have some."

"Oh, that is good," Yoh said helping himself. "So, Ranma, what's the deal with your…body?"

"Just one of the many ways my old man has screwed up my life," Ranma said as his or rather her meal arrived. "Thank you! Anyways, my old man dragged me away from home and we trained for years. He got me engaged to a girl I thought was a guy when I was a little kid, tried to teach me some crazy martial art which resulted in my greatest fear, and then dragged me off to China despite not being able to read or speak a word of it. At some crazy training ground, we were knocked into cursed springs so now when I get splashed with cold water I turn into a girl. Hot water turns me back, but it's not permanent."

"There must be a lot of perks that come with turning into a girl," Saito said.

"No, there aren't!" Ranma and Rito cried.

"You too?" Ranma asked Rito.

"Lala has an invention that reverses genders so I've been turned into a girl twice and the second time, I was forced to go on a date with my best friend," Rito said. "It was horrible. Then there's Ren and Run-chan from a different planet who reside in the same body and switch personality and gender when they sneeze. Ren's a boy and loves Lala but Run-chan's the girl and is in love with me."

"Good thing I don't have that problem," Ranma said. "When I change, it's just a physical one. I still keep my mind regardless of what form I'm in. As much as I hate it tough, this body does have it's good points. It boosts my speed and lets me get free stuff from guys. Other than that though, it lets me fight against other girls if I need to."

"That sounds like such a waste though," Saito said. "You could be using it to sneak into the girls locker room, or into the girls side in a bath house and have fun slumber parties with other girls and get them to spill their secrets!"

"Yeah right," Ranama said. "I've done two of the three things you listed and Akane's always waiting to clobber me. Besides, there's no point in using it to take a bath. I turn back into a guy the moment I touch the water. As for slumber parties, those are just a waste of my time! This form is more of a disguise than anything. A way for me to sneak around without being seen. Unfortunately it's also an apparent money maker for the Heartless Bitch!"

"Heartless Bitch?"

"Akane's sister Nabiki. The girl's got no shame in taking pictures of me and then selling them around school. She blackmails me and everyone else and I can't fight her because she doesn't know martial arts."

"Sounds tough," Anna said. "I'd like to meet her sometime."

"I don't think I'd want to be around someone like that," Ichigo said.

"There are lots of people we'd rather not be around," Touma said standing up. "I've got to get going. Index will kill me if she finds out I've been eating without her. The little brat steals all my food and concentration to begin with and it's rare for me to be able to have such a good time."

"If you ever need a bite to eat," Ranma said, "Go to Uchan's Okonomiyaki or the Neko Hanten and say you're a friend of Ranma Saotome."

"I'll keep that in mind," Touma said. "See you guys later!"

"I think I'll head out too," Ichigo said. "Nice meeting you guys."

In the end everyone ended up leaving and returning to their respective homes. As Ranma met up with Akane on his way to the dojo the sound of a bicycle approaching indicated that one of Ranma's fiancées was approaching. "Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo cried jumping off the bike and into Ranma's arms. The purple haired Amazon from China seemed far more affectionate than she usually was.

"W-what's up Shampoo?"

"Shampoo want go on date with Ranma!"

"A date? Going to eat at the Neko Hanten doesn't count as a date Shampoo," Akane said, her eyes twitching.

"Shampoo no talking to Akane! Shampoo want Ranma take her to movie! Is okay?"

"I don't have any money for a movie," Ranma said. "Remember, I'm unemployed."

"Ranma no worry! Shampoo have free tickets! See Li Bailong movie tonight for free!"

"Li Bailong? Who's that?"

"An old film star," Oyamada Manta explained to Yoh, Anna and Amidamaru back at their home. The little brown haired boy talked with passion and excitement about the former film star. "He was kind of like Bruce Lee at the time. Come on, I've got free tickets and everything! Let's go see it!"

"Who in the world just hands out free film tickets for some old movie?" Anna asked. "Sounds strange to me. Who sent them?"

"It didn't say," Manta said. "But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Let's go check it out!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Yoh said.

"Ranma you take Shampoo, yes?" Shampoo asked holding a thick envelope in her hands. A blue ribbon appeared out of nowhere and snatched it out of Shampoo's hands and into the clutches of the crazy girl in the green leotard with a black ponytail, Kuno Kodachi, the Black Rose.

"Ranma-sama shall escort me for a night of frivolity," Kodachi said. "The future heir to the Kuno estate has no need of slutty waitresses with poor articulation skills."

"Wrong again," cried another girl throwing small spatulas like shuriken towards the psychotic gymnast and taking the envelope for herself. Her long brown hair flowed freely over the staff sized spatula she carried on her back. "Ranchan's taking me to the movies! We agreed to see a flick last week!"

"Silly Spatula Woman!" Kodachi cried pointing at Ukyo. "Ranma-sama shall go with me!"

"Ranma take Shampoo!"

"Ranchan's going with me!"

"Tell her that you're taking me!" the three girls cried at once.

"How about this then," Kodachi's brother Kuno Tatewaki, age seventeen, said snatching the envelope for himself and running a hand through his curly black hair. "Akane-kun and I shall attend the theater while Saotome Ranma stays at home and enjoys a nice quiet dinner with my sister at the Kuno estate? We'll just get rid of all these extra tickets."

"Extra tickets?" Ranma said flattening Tatewaki into the pavement and opening the envelope. "There are enough tickets for all of us to go and then some. Why don't we make it…a group thing?"

"SHAMPOO!"

The blind weapons master Mousse ran up to Kodachi pushing his glasses up into his long black hair. "Shampoo, why don't we go to the movies together? Just the two of us?"

"Unhand me at once you fool!" Kodachi said striking him with one of her batons.

"Akane!" her elder sister Kasumi called from inside the house. "Ryoga-kun has come to see you!"

"That settles it," Ranma said. "We'll all go."

"Ranma-sama shall enjoy himself with me!"

"Ranma love Shampoo only!"

"Ranchan's known me far longer than any of you! He loves me!"

"But he was engaged to me first," Akane said, which was rare for her since she normally just let the three girls squabble among themselves most of the time.

"Well, well, look who's finally getting serious about her engagement," Ukyo said. "You realize that even if we are friends we're still rivals, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Girls, please try to handle yourselves better at the movies," Ranma said. "Kasumi-san! Do you want to come too? We've still got extra tickets!"

"Did someone say "extra tickets"?" a small brown turd with a bag on it's back cried landing on Ranma's head. The turd was Happosai, Ranma's "Master" but he was really just a sick and demented pervert long past his expiration date. "I remember when the Li Bailong movies were still the most talked about films. Ranma, this is a good chance for you to see a true martial artist at work on the big screen!"

"What's the big deal? It's all just guys on wires trying to do the stuff we do everyday," Ranma said.

"Fool!" Happosai spat. "I personally fought with Li Bailong! To this day, he remains the only one I'd never fight under any circumstances!"

"Is it because you know how easy it'd be?"

"Son in law," Cologne, Shampoo's great grandmother on a stick, said hopping up to Ranma. "Li Bailong is a legend among our Amazon village in China. His skills are such that Shampoo would not be able to overcome them. Happy and I personally helped to train him with his own master Sha-Wen. It was such a shame to hear that he died."

"He died?" Yoh asked. "What happened?"

"Yeah, the way you built him up, this Bailong guy sounded pretty invincible," Anna said sarcastically.

"Well, no one really knows," Manta said. "The details are sketchy. Some say he died of a mysterious disease while others say he was murdered but the strangest thing is what happened to his body. Just before the funeral, it just vanished. His corpse disappeared, almost like it just got up and walked away."

"His body…just vanished?" Anna asked with a serious look on her face.

"What's with that look?" Manta asked.

"Hopefully nothing. I've become quite interested in this Li Bailong now," she said. "Let's go see a movie."

So Anna, Yoh, Amidamaru and Manta as well as Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Tatewaki, Kodachi, Ryoga, Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, Happosai and Ukyo all ended up at the same theater watching the same Li Bailong movie. It wasn't until the movie was over though that they met up with each other.

"Hey Ranma!" Yoh called as they walked outside the theater.

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"We got free movie tickets," Manta said.

"What a happy coincidence," the short brown haired Nabiki Tendo said. "So did we. But, it was strange."

"The fact that there were only sixteen of us in the entire theater when this movie it built up to be some kind of revival after seventeen years?" Anna asked. "Yeah, it's strange alright."

"But why would anyone send any of us free tickets?" Nabiki asked. "You're looking at half of Nerima'a wrecking crew. The other half is from Tomobiki. None of us, except me, have done anything to deserve these tickets."

"Why look a gift horse in the mouth?" Manta asked. "The movie was great, the tickets were free and no one's hurt or anything so why don't we just leave it at that?"

"Hey!" Ryoga shouted. "Show yourself!"

It was late at night on an empty street. The wind and Ryoga's echo were the only sounds to be heard other than the breathing of the others gathered there. Then footsteps resonated through the soundless void. A tall Chinese woman with spiked green hair in a Chinese dress with a panda and a dragon on it walked up to the group with a smile on her face and a sinister look in her purple eyes. "Ni Hao," she said.

"Ni Hao," Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne said back to her.

"Did you all enjoy the film? I thought it best if you all saw something interesting before you died."

"None of us have any intention of dying," Ukyo said drawing her large spatula off her back. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Please relax," the woman said. "I've no intention of fighting you if it can be avoided. I've merely come with a request for Asakura Yoh."

"A request for me?" Yoh asked.

"Yes. See, my younger brother is the future Shaman King but his spirit ally just isn't enough to set that in stone. Your samurai however would allow Ren to seize the spot he rightfully deserves so Asakura Yoh I'd like to ask you to please relinquish your spirit ally Amidamaru to the Tao family heir. Pretty please with Soul Bob on top?"

"Hmm…"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ACTUALLY ENTERTAINING THIS REQUEST!" Manta and Anna roared.

"Amidamaru?"

The white haired samurai materialized, sending Akane in to a fit of screams. "IT'S A GHOST!"

"We're not blind, Tendo Akane," Kodachi said. "Of course it's a Ghost. Hmm, and quite a handsome one at that. Oh alas, where he but alive and my heart not set upon Ranma-sama, he would be my groom!"

"Yoh-dono, what is it you wish of me?"

"Amidamaru is my friend," Yoh said. "I don't own him like some kind of object. If you want his help, you need to ask him not me."

The Tao girl looked at Yoh blankly. "You're serious?"

"Yeah! Anyone who can see spirits and ghosts can't be evil! But, even though it's not my decision to make, I don't want to give Amidamaru up to you because then I won't be able to become the Shaman King. Amidamaru, what do you want to do? Stay with me or go with her?"

"Y-you would allow me to choose?"

"Of course! You're my friend, not my slave. It's up to you."

"Then I choose to stay with you, Yoh-dono. I've no interest in serving the Tao family."

"There you have it," Yoh said. "Nice talking with you…"

"Tao Jun," the girl said. "I am Tao Jun and unfortunately I cannot take no for an answer. Honestly I cannot believe that you managed to defeat Ren in the first place. He's been conditioned to be our greatest fighter. He dominates his spirit completely so how could he lose to one such as you?"

"Perhaps it's because he dominates his spirit," Kasumi said causing most around her to drop their jaws in awe. "Tao-san seems to control his spirit and use him as a tool. Maybe if he treated his spirit as hi equal, he'd be able to become the next Shaman King."

"Oneechan, you know what they're talking about?"

"Only what's been said, Akane-chan," Kasumi said. "Anyone should be able to follow and put the information together based on what's been said."

"I always figured the elder Tendo sibling to be something of a dim bulb," Kodachi said. "But it is true. Spirits and Ghosts were all once living things. One cannot attempt to dominate something that remembers what it was like to have a will of it's own. Even a samurai will resentful a cruel master."

"But for a Shaman, Ghosts and Spirits are nothing more than tools to be used in battle and business," Jun said. "A plumber does not make friends with his plunger just as a fisherman does not make friends with his rod. They use their tools to gain the results they want. Shamans must do the same with their Ghosts. Fortunately, I'm not like you or Ren. My spirit is completely under my control just as you will be."

"I thought you were only here for me," Yoh said. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends."

"You needn't worry about us," Tatewaki said brandishing his wooden sword. "We are all trained martial artists."

"Precisely why I'm going to kill you and use you to bring more power to the Tao family," Jun said pulling out a handful of jufu paper talismans.

"So that's your game, huh?" Anna asked. "Tao Jun, was it? How old are you?"

"Seventeen years old."

"Perfect for me!" Happosai cried jumping towards her chest.

Jun vanished from where she was standing and in a second, she flattened Happosai into the pavement. "You're quite perceptive. Judging from those beads, you're a channeler, right? A Medium?"

"The Shaman Queen doesn't have to answer her subjects," Anna said. "Yoh, get ready. This girl is packing a monster!"

"A…"

"…monster?"

"Whatever it is, I'm up for some entertainment after the movie," Mousse said.

"Just no friendly fire," Ukyo said.

"Shampoo," Cologne said. "Be extremely careful. This woman…"

"Shampoo already know, Great Grandmother."

"So then, woman! You dare to threaten the fair flower of St. Hebereke, the raising star of the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastic World, Kodachi the Black Rose Kuno? You shall pay for your insolence you wicked, wicked girl!"

"I am the raising star of the Kendo world and the captain of the Furinkan Kendo Club! They call this Kuno Tatewaki, age seventeen, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High," Tatewaki said brandishing his wooden sword.

"You all seem to be under the impression that I'm here to fight with all of you," Jun said. "My true objective is Asakura Yoh's spirit ally Amidamaru. The rest of you are more like personal bonuses to me. Once I kill you, your bodies will be mine to manipulate. Like puppets on strings, you'll dance to my song. The song of Tao Jun, the Daoshi and Corpse Header!"

"Daoshi?" Yoh asked.

"I knew this girl was trouble!" Cologne cried. "Son-in-Law, tread carefully around this one! She's not the kind of opponent you're used to fighting!"

"What's a Da o shi?" Yoh asked.

"Spell casters from China," Mousse said. "Trained in the arts of Taoism, Daoshi are comparable to the Japanese Onmyoji. Using talismans they write their spells in blood and infuse the talisman with power. Black Magic users capable of manipulating corpses and the dead with their spells, they are highly skilled in both Western and Eastern Magic."

"As Shamans, Daoshi have existed in China for centuries if not longer," Anna said. "The number of corpses they control is never in the single or double digits and when they attack, they tend to do it in waves containing at least one hundred or more dead bodies. Even without their zombies though, they're still dangerous as they're capable of using either their talismans and spells or their hands and feet and other weapons to wipeout small armies."

"Right on both counts," Jun said snapping her fingers and causing the ground behind her to erupt in a pillar of light. Within the pillar of light was a man six feet tall. Dressed in an outfit similar to Jun's, he carried a pair of large nunchaku on his back. His skin was a pale blue, his hair black and topped with a hat upon which hung a Jufu talisman. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present to you the Kung Fu Master that would've given Bruce Lee a run for his money. While not live but certainly in person, please put your hands together for the one and only Li Bailong. No autographs or pictures please."

END

So…what'd you think of it? When I decided to do this fanfic, I told myself that there were some characters that I'd need to strengthen or tweak a bit so I could make the story…flow I guess, if it does at all. Jun Tao is one of my favorite characters from Shaman King and when I decided to put her up against the Nerima crew, I thought, "There's no way in hell Jun and Bailong would be able to do this if I just leave it the way it was in the manga. With all the martial artists and Yoh there, I'm going to have to do something to make them more of a threat." So, I decided to build Jun up to be some kind of crazy Chinese super witch with amazing martial arts skills and Bailong's skills were also improved as well due to who he trained under in this universe. Anna was also tweaked a bit but I'm pretty sure I kept her in character. Let me know if I didn't and get on my ass about it! Look forward to the next chapter where I try to make this fight a challenging one for Ranma and Yoh. If you have any thoughts at all, LET ME KNOW! I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTION AND I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! WHAT SERIES SHOULD MY FUTURE CHAPTERS FOCUS ON OR WHAT SERIES WOULD YOU LIKE MY FUTURE CHAPTERS TO FOCUS ON? PLEASE REVEW IF YOU READ! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4: Battle with Bailong

Unexpected Unforseen Circumstances Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry for taking another long break! I'm on summer vacation at moment but now I'm taking a little time out to get some chapters up! I've been watching a LOT of anime lately such as Cardcaptor Sakura, Gurren Lagann, Princess Tutu, Ninku and as of now Gankutsuou and I've got some BIG BIG BIG plans for the story. Now as for the plot itself and where it's at and the characters, I seriously need to ask. Was Anna out of character in the last chapter? I don't think she was and considering it's my story I can take all the liberties I wish with the characterization, but I just want to make sure that she wasn't. I think that the best part about crossovers is that with anime, all the characters, regardless of what series they're from, will be able to interact well with and bounce off each other naturally. That's kind of what I aspire to do with this story before I get into any real overreaching plot of any sort. I want to have fun with the characters I'm working with. I'm confident in my use of the characters but you readers are the fans and I'll really be counting on you to keep me on my toes. Now enough of that! On with the plot!

Chapter 4: Battle with Bailong

"L-L-LI BAILONG?" screamed Manta in terror. "B-but HOW?"

"Nothing more than Black Magic," Mousse said.

"Ranma, you no can fight this one," Shampoo said. "That one Jiang-Si!"

"Ji a n gu shi?" Ranma asked.

"Foolish Son-in-Law," Cologne said. "In Japanese, I believe you call it a Kyonshii."

"K-K-K-KYONSHII?" Manta cried out. "You mean a Stiff Hoping Corpse? A Chinese Vampire? She turned Li Bailong into a Kyonshii?"

"Shampoo hear many tale talk of corpse what move on own," she said. "With Magic Spell, is possible control corpse but DaoShi only ones in China what can do so."

"You know quite a bit for a Human," Jun said smugly.

"Shampoo is Chinese Amazon! Shampoo many times stronger than DaoShi girl! DaoShi like Western Mage, too too weak without protection."

"So because I have Bailong to fight for me, you assume that I am physically unable to defend myself after watching me flatten this old man into the pavement?" Jun asked pulling out a number of talismans. "And what's more, you would compare me to users of Western Magic? We of the Tao family are given Spirits to dominate at a young age. In addition, we are also trained in physical combat. I've heard stories about the Chinese Amazons. Your strength is such that you can casually walk through concrete as if it were paper. Under normal circumstances, I'd fight you all myself but as it stands, I'm here on business, not pleasure. Asakura Yoh, I will ask you once more. Please allow me to take your samurai and present it to my little brother, the future Shaman King."

A dark shadow crossed Yoh's face. "It?" he asked. "You called Ammidamaru "it" just now, didn't you? Very well! Amidamaru! HITODAMA MODE! HYOI-GATTAI!"

Amidamaru transformed into a small blue fireball with a face before Yoh placed the spirit into his body. Grabbing a pipe off the ground, Yoh turned to face Jun. "I refuse."

Jun's face didn't show any signs of actual anger or pity, only of slight annoyance. "Very well, I'll kill you Asakura-san. I'll kill you and then I'll take the samurai. BAILONG!" she roared. Her voice lowered to a serious business tone as she quietly said, "Kill the headphones boy. Use your full strength and destroy him."

Jun then threw one of her talismans which attached to Bailongs hat. The corpse's eyes glowed bright white as it shot towards Yoh with the spedd of a bullet, delivering a series of attacks that the young Shaman was barely able to evade. Yoh's main goal at the moment was to lead the corpse away from Anna and Manta, which was easy enough. But Yoh had never gone up against a Zombie or anything like Jun or Bailong. How was he going to win?

"Yoh!" Anna called. "You need to destroy the talisman on it's head!"

"What?"

"That's right girl," Cologne said. "Son-in-Law! If anything, you and Shampoo should be fast enough to tear that talisman off the JiangSi's head. Go help that boy."

"No!" Anna said. "Yoh is an Asukura and the future Shaman King and I will be the Shaman Queen! My husband cannot be stopped by something as insignificant as this!"

"Anna!" Manta cried. "What's wrong with you? Yoh could die!"

"We're all going to die," Anna said. "If we Shaman know anything from working with spirits, it's how fleeting life is. You have it one minute, it's gone the next, and that's just how things go. We are born to die, so it's better to rush forward and meet death rather than try to escape it. Besides, I've heard that there are lots of ways to bring someone back from the dead."

"So…if Yoh dies…you can bring him back, right?" Manta asked.

"I refuse to waste my time on someone weak enough to die here," Anna said.

"HEY!" Akane said walking up to Anna and slapping her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T WASTE YOUR TIME ON HIM IF HE DIES HERE? WHAT KIND OF FIANCEE ARE YOU? HE'S RISKING HIS LIFE TO BE SHAMAN KING OR WHATEVER IT IS AND MAKE YOU HIS WIFE AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING? IF THAT THING IS SO EASY TO BEAT THEN WHY DON'T YOU ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT? DON'T YOU LOVE HIM ENOUGH TO PUT YOUR OWN LIFE ON THE LINE?"

"Don't bother with her Akane," Ranma said. "If it comes down to it, the rest of us will go in and help Yoh out."

"Ranchan!" Ukyo said. "There's more to it than that! Think about it. Whenever you're in trouble, we're always there to lay down our lives for your sake!"

"It is because of our love for you that we can stand to put our own well placed differences aside and combine our powers, Ranma-sama!" Kodachi cried. "This heart of mine would shatter as if made of glass in the event that something happened to you that I simply stood by and watched. As a martial artist and a woman, I would forever place your safety above my own!"

"Shampoo always there for Ranma! Shampoo never let Ranma die in front of own eyes!"

It really wasn't the time or place for things like that but Ranma couldn't help but blush slightly. "I…I didn't know you guys felt so strongly."

"Men will never understand women," Anna said.

"Some woman you are," Ukyo cried. "Unwilling to help the man you're going to marry, what kind of woman is that selfish…besides Nabiki," she added glancing back at Akane's middle sister.

"_Don't_ ever question the love I have for Yoh," Anna said quietly. "I refuse to help him because I have faith in his strength. We've been through something none of you can possibly imagine and if Yoh wants to become the Shaman King, he'll have to do it using his own strength! You're all martial artists, right? You should be able to understand that at the very least. I'm not always going to be there to bail Yoh out of trouble nor should I be expected to just because I'm his fiancée. Of course if it comes down to it, I'll save him but only when it's absolutely necessary."

"From where we're standing," Mousse said, "you might have to step in pretty soon."

Bailong had Yoh on the defensive. The young Shaman was unable to do anything else but try to block or evade the zombie's powerful attacks. At one point, Yoh saw a slight opening. He jumped high into the air, about to bring the pipe down on the zombie's head when he was suddenly stopped. What appeared to be a chain was now wrapped around the pipe.

"Oh NO!" Manta cried once again. "He's brought out his specialty weapon, the nunchaku! No one's ever beaten him with those in hand!"

Using the nunchaku, Bailong sent Yoh flying back towards Anna and Manta and he crashed into the ground. He sat up, trying to catch his breath and regain some strength.

"C-could it really be?" Manta asked, sinking into an abyss of shock and oncoming sadness. "Is it really Li Bailong himself beating up on my best friend?"

"I'd think it'd be obvious by now," Jun said. "We DaoShi control our spirits within their own bodies while we manipulate them."

"And since it's their own body to begin with, they can constantly maintain a state of 100% Hyoi."

"Exactly," Jun said. "In simple terms, Li Bailong is fighting you with his own body making him your true opponent."

"Don't get full of yourself lady," Anna said. "There are three ways of solving this problem. Destroy the talisman, destroy the body or destroy you! Any of those will end this battle."

"That requires speed and power on your part which you seem to be lacking in," Jun said. "Now I'll ask you again. Please hand over your samurai and I'll be on my way."

"I already told you," Yoh said. "I'm not giving Amidamaru to the likes of you and your brother."

"I see," Jun said. "Bailong, continue the attack! Don't stop until he's dead!"

The corpse's eyes glowed as he grabbed Yoh and threw him into the air before jumping up himself. Yoh only had enough time to look at his attacker before the corpse cried "Hojankyaku" and delivered a smashing kick to Yoh's stomach. As he started to fall, Bailong delivered another critical strike. "Jonenkyaku," he cried kicking Yoh in the stomach once more on his way down to earth. Manta could only look in horror knowing that Yoh's body would most likely shatter upon contact with the ground. Luckily however, Kodachi managed to wrap her ribbon around Yoh and reel him into her arms before gently laying him down.

"Yoh-kun!" Manta cried. "Yoh-kun, come on! Open your eyes!"

Yoh slowly rose to his feet and managed to mutter, "This guy's…really strong," before falling down again and almost blacking out.

"It's no use," Jun said. "No human can get back up after my Bailong knocks them down. Asakura-san was simply lucky that there's a large group here with him, otherwise he would've died upon contact with the street. Now step aside. I'll be taking the samurai spirit now."

"BUT WHY?" At this point Manta was on the verge of tears with water forming in his eyes and snot starting to run down his nose. "WHAT DO YOU GET OUT OF DOING THIS? LI BAILONG WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GUARDIAN OF JUSTICE! A HERO THAT PUNISHED THE WICKED AND EVIL OF THE WORLD! SO…SO WHY IS HE SERVING SOMEONE LIKE YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A CRUEL THING! AMIDAMARU ISNT THE ONLY SPIRIT IN THE WORLD YOU KNOW! THIS IS JAPAN! IF GHOSTS EXIST AND KYONSHII ARE REAL, THAT MEANS YOUR BROTHER SHOULD BE ABLE TO MAKE DO WITH SOMETHING ELSE LIKE A YOKAI OR FOREST SPIRIT! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS TO MY FRIEND? ANSWER ME THAT YOU SADISTIC BITCH! TELL ME, _**WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?**_"

"The fact that I have power is what gives me the right," Jun said. "Just as you said, there are far greater and more powerful spirits out in the world besides Amidamaru. My brother could easily just train to make himself stronger or get himself a new spirit with power beyond that of mortal comprehension. Since I was very young, I've been taught that my most important duty was to my own family. I can't stand to see anyone that disturbs us, regardless of who started what. That's why when I heard that my little brother wanted Asakura-san's samurai Ghost and was being denied it, I set aside my thoughts that he was acting like an irrational and spoiled brat and decided to help him. Family comes first! And what are you talking about in regards to my Bailong?"

"He's still new to the whole Shaman thing," Anna said. "Bailong isn't the one at fault here, as we're all aware of by this point. It's all because of that woman's spells. Even if it's his body, he's still just a Kyonshi. The fact that he's being manipulated doesn't change things like who is or what he stands for. He's not allowed to be himself because he's being controlled. His free will, his life, his morals and everything besides his strength and power are all locked away inside if they haven't faded into oblivion by now."

"But…but that means that he's fighting against his will right?"

"The possibility exists," Cologne said. "From what I've heard, Shamans manipulate and control spirits and ghosts. They force their will upon that of a nonliving being and use its' power as their own. Kyonshi are normally just reanimated corpses made to move at the command of another but this one is still in possession of his spirit. Spirits command power and it's what gives the body it's strength and power. The corpse seems unusually mobile for someone who's been dead for 17 years."

"That's because I've been working and training with him for the majority of those 17 years," Jun said. "Bailong is the best present my father has ever given me. Whatever emotions he might've had are most certainly gone by now."

"That's not true," Yoh said straining his body to get up. "Spirits aren't things or objects. They're all the emotions and will power of living creatures. Their feelings are what allow them to exist in this world as opposed to passing on. There's no such thing as a spirit without feelings!"

"I know you didn't smash into the ground but you should still be close to death," Jun said. "How are you still able to move?"

"I'm pretty tough when I feel like it," Yoh said. "And Amidamaru and I won't be beaten by hesitant attacks!"

"Hesitant…attacks?"

"Just because you control his body, doesn't mean that you've got control over his heart as well," Yoh said. "Isn't that right, Li Bailong?"

A stream of tears began to flow down Bailong's face, much to the shock of Jun and the others standing there and waiting. "Impossible! A corpse can't cry! Asakura Yoh! What have you done?" _Is it possible that he's somehow reawakened Bailong's dormant emotions and feelings?_ "Enough of this foolishness! Bailong, attack!"

The zombie stood there, completely defiant for a few minutes before launching himself at Yoh. Before he could continue his attack though, both Ranma and Ryoga began an assault on the zombie warrior. "Enough standing on the sidelines," Ranma said. "We'll take it from here!"

"At least for as long as we can," Ryoga said making a swing at the talisman and getting knocked aisde like a ragdoll.

"They won't be able to hold him off for long," Jun said.

"Yoh-dono," Amidamaru said. "I regret to say that even if we wait to regain our strength, we shall be killed regardless. If only I had a better weapon and you had some more energy."

"That guy's got a wooden sword," Yoh said pointing to Tatewaki, now joining the battle and jabbing at the Kyonshi like a madman missing every single strike.

"I'll require a stronger one than that," Amidamaru said. "It looks on the verge of shattering. I'll require either a real sword or a sturdy wooden one."

"Don't worry then," Manta said. "I'll go find us one!"

Manta took off running down the street and away from the battle despite Yoh's cries of protest. "Think he'll come back?" Anna asked.

"If he has any sense, he won't," Jun said jumping out of the way of Kodachi's ribbon. "What now?"

"While the boys take care of your zombie, we'll take care of you," Ukyo said drawing her large spatula off her back and charging Jun with it.

"You'll regret this decision," Jun said drawing one of her talismans.

"Your boyfriend can't help you now!" Akane roared aiming a flying kick at Jun's stomach. Jun sidestepped it and slapped the talisman to Akane's forehead as she created a small crater in the street.

"Now, attack these girls," Jun said.

Akane looked for a moment like she was going to laugh but her body began moving against her will, first returning to a martial arts stance and then lunging at Ukyo, attacking with as little force as she could.

"Tendo Akane, this is not the time for a foolish test of strength between us," Kodachi said restraining her with her ribbon. "This wicked witch is using the black arts to turn you against us," she continued snatching the talisman off of Akane's forehead. At that moment, Jun landed a powerful open palm strike on Kodachi's back, sending the gymnast through the wall of a nearby building.

Akane, not at all happy about having her body manipulated by yet another woman from China, returned to an offensive stance and aimed a power packed punch at Jun's face. Jun however caught the punch and struck back with one of her own, nailing the blue haied Tendo right in the face. "Hmm, is that all you've got?" Akane asked, spitting some blood out of her mouth.

"Not even close," Jun said.

Shampoo charged into the battle and jumped in the air to land a devastating blow onto the Chinese Shaman. As if she already saw it coming though, Jun increased her grip on Akane's fist and threw her at the Amazon, knocking her out of the air.

Back on the boys side, Bailong was easily doing quite well against Ranma and the other male fighters. Ryoga, Tatewaki, Mousse and Ranma might as well have been flies pestering him since regardless of what they did, the zombie just evaded the attack or countered with devastating force. Tatewaki nearly managed to strike the talisman but as if it were surrounded by some electrical fence, he was blown back the moment his wooden sword came into contact with it.

"Curses!" he cried after this had happened twenty more times. "Why is it that I continue to fail?"

"Only a Shaman can remove that talisman," Anna said frankly. "The fact that a regular Human like you is even able to strike at it in the first place shows that you've got some skill as a fighter but you lack the spiritual energy needed to destroy it."

"So that means that we're really only stalling for time until the short kid gets back, right?" Mousse asked.

"Exactly," Anna said. "It makes me wonder though if Manta will be able to find a sword this late at night."

On the subject of Manta, he had run all the way to one of shops that he knew sold wooden swords but was devastated to find out that they had relocated to a "better" part of town. "Of all the times!" he cried. It was then when Manta saw a light in the distance. It was the headlight of a motorcycle and about five more besides that one. The one riding the front most bike, had a wooden sword clutched tightly in his hand. "Great, to make matters worse I have to beg a street gang for their leader's wooden sword. But…if I don't, Yoh-kun and the others will die back there. I…I've got to get a sword for him!"

It went about as well as Manta expected it to go. Simply asking wasn't enough so he did the only thing that would possibly get him the sword; he grabbed onto the tip as it's owner proceeded to bash him into everything he could in an effort to get him off. Despite this, Manta refused to let go. He was ready to die to get this sword back to Yoh. Unfortunately, the sword broke and Manta was left alone in a small puddle of his own blood and tears. "N…now what am I going to do? Yoh-kun…Yoh-kun was depending on me to get him a sword and…I…I just let him down."

As Manta got up slowly and prepared to walk back to where Yoh and the others were fighting, something drifted down to him from the sky. "What's this? Cards?" he asked looking at them. Each card was roughly the size of a tarot card and each had a word in English written at the bottom of a very nice looking picture. "E-english, huh? No problem," Manta said. "Wait a minute, what the hell am I doing looking at cards? Yoh-kun and the others are in trouble and here I am looking at cards in the middle of the street! Hmm, maybe Anna-san will know what they are though. It won't hurt for me to being them along anyways!"

The small middle school boy clutched the cards tightly in his hands and ran full speed back to the battle zone. By the time he got back, he was actually surprised to see the other martial artists still going. There were large craters in the ground caused by Ryoga's Bakusai Tenketsu, Tatewaki had resorted to using the pole Yoh had been using, Mousse was fighting from a distance and trying to restrain the zombie with chains and ropes, and Ranma was attacking relentlessly punching and kicking at every thing he could reach and the most surprising part was that the four boys actually had Bailong on the defensive. As for the girls, they were switching back and forth between offense and defense. Jun seemed able to take on two at once but she still perfectly guarded herself from the other two. Akane had out a large hammer and swung it easily as if it were a cheerleaders baton while Shampoo had her chui as usual and the two of them kept Jun on the offensive. Kodachi and Ukyo on the other hand were being pushed back by the Taoist spellcaster, dodging her many thrown talismans that would emit beams or flames or simply explode near their targets.

"Manta!" Yoh was beaming at the sight of his small friend but was horrified at the same time upon seeing his face. "What happened to you?"

"Looks like he's been through hell, and doesn't even have a sword to show for it," Anna said. That was when she noticed the cards in his hands. Her face went white, she broke into a cold sweat and she snatched them out of his hands. "WHERE DID YOU GET THESE?"

"I…I found them…sort of," Manta said. "They sort of fell out of the sky. What are they? I brought them hoping you'd know what they were."

Anna's face half lit up. "These are Clow Cards," she said.

"WHAT?" Jun cried. "Impossible," she said now easily brushing off her attackers. "A boy like him couldn't possibly have Clow Cards!"

"Clow Cards now eh?" Cologne asked taking a puff from her pipe.

"I thought the Cardcaptor already gathered all the cards and changed them," Happosai said.

"Yes," Cologne said. "I heard that as well. What's that Wizard up to now?"

"Anna-san," Manta said, noticing that the action had practically stopped in wake of this. "What are these Clow Cards?"

"A long time ago one of the branch members of the Tao family became a powerful Wizard and created a set of 52 magical cards by combining Eastern and Western Magic," Anna said. "That Wizard was Clow Reed and these are his cards. Recently a young girl has become the new master of these cards and changed them into her own. Looks like Clow has decided to make another set!" She began looking through the cards until she stopped on one and threw it to Yoh. "There's your sword, Yoh. Use that card and lets end this battle. But know this, if you thought my training before this was bad the new training will make it look like breathing by comparison."

The promise of that brought Yoh to his feet. "Manta, thanks a lot! I'll make sure to repay you for this." Yoh took a look at the card and noticed the picture of the sword that was on it. It wasn't a katana or any other Japanese sword that was pictured but a Western rapier bound by chains. It's hilt had a pair of wings on it for some reason. "Umm, Amidamaru…will this sword work?"

"As long as it has a grip, it'll be fine Yoh-dono," the spirit said.

"If you say so. Anna, how do I use this thing?"

"Just say the name," Anna said. "It's written right there on the card."

"Is it really that simple?" Manta asked.

"If not, he'll just have to tap the card with one of those pipes," Anna said. "You're actually pretty lucky. If these were the original Clow Cards, their spirits might've just made things worse and possessed you."

"WHAT?" Manta cried. "Possessed me?"

"Or something like that. These don't have the same overwhelming magical and spiritual energies that the original cards had. These must've been made for regular people to use safely," Anna said. "You got some pretty good ones too. SHIELD, FLY, TIME, FIGHT, POWER, JUMP and a few other useful cards along with a few I've never even seen before. They must be new. You did well today, Manta."

"Alright Amidamaru, let's do this thing! SWORD!" Yoh cried not knowing what to expect. After what seemed to be a few seconds of nothing, Anna tossed him another pipe.

"Try telling the card what you want it to do, throw it into the air and tap it with that pipe," she said.

"So that's how you do it?" Yoh asked. "Well either way this goes, everything will turn out right! Oh card created by the mighty Clow," he said.

"He's starting to sound like a Mage or something," Manta said.

"Grant onto me your invincible power. Take root in this pipe and take the form of a mighty blade that cuts only what it's owner wishes it to cut! A Japanese sword would be really nice, preferably one with a reverse blade. SWORD!"

Yoh threw the card in font of him and struck it with the end of his pipe. Much to his surprise this time something actually happened. There was a burst of light as the pipe made contact with the card. The card itself slowly turned into a vapor like state and swirled around the pipe as it began to transform the dull rusty metal stick into a bright shining reverse bladed katana with a winged hilt. Yoh could feel it. The rush and flow of power now coursing through his body was amazing though most of it seemed concentrated in the sword itself. Even Amidamaru was impressed and amazed at this. Despite favoring Harusame, this blade was something else entirely. It was the first time for both the Shaman and the Ghost in the case of using Magic, but it was definitely an experience worth repeating.

"This is absolutely perfect Yoh-dono," Amidamaru said. "With this weapon in hand, removing that talisman will require but a single swing of the blade."

"Really?" Yoh asked. "This is going to be easier than I thought. Alright guys, you can leave the rest to me."

The martial artists slowly retreated back to the sidelines, eager to see this battle come to a close. Jun however looked livid. She never thought that the Clow Cards of all things would be a factor in this battle nor for that matter did she count on Bailongs emotions awakening, but that was a trivial matter. "Regardless of what weapon you have, you're still injured," Jun said. "Bailong is still at full power and this is the part where he kills you!"

The zombie rushed forward, flying towards Yoh like a missile about to destroy some far off target. Yoh placed both hands on the blade's handle and made a single sideways slash aiming for the tag on Bailongs hat. "Amidaryu…Shinkuu Butagiri!"

A bright red crescent moon shaped beam flew from the blade and hit it's target with perfect accuracy. "It's finally over," Anna said as the tag fell to the ground split perfectly in two. "This battle is over."

Bailong stood for a moment and blinked. The world around him came into perfect view. He saw Yoh, Anna and Manta standing in front of him. He felt the presence of Jun standing behind him and he saw Ranma and the others standing at the movie theater entrance tending to their wounds but the thing that captured his gaze was one of his movie posters. _It looks good_, he thought as he walked over to it and placed his hands over the glass. A smile half formed on his face but it soon turned to a look of shock when he saw the words "The Legend Returns After 17 Years".

"W-what does this mean? 17 years? Where have I been for 17 years?" he cried punching through the glass. More shock and confusion found Bailong as he stood transfixed by his arm containing large glass shards. "What's going on? I should be bleeding, I should feel pain! What's happened to me? Where have I been?"

"Silly Bailong," Jun said smugly walking towards him. "You've been serving the Tao Family. You haven't felt pain in 17 years because you've been dead!"

"WHAT?"

And suddenly it all came back to him. His life, his career, his training, his family, his fame and everything that he had until he'd been killed for the Tao family. "I remember now," he said. "I was murdered to-"

"To serve me," Jun said. "Now be a good JiangSi and obey your DaoShi!"

Jun threw a talisman towards Bailong's head expecting the corpse to comply with the wishes of its' master. But Bailong caught the talisman in midair and threw it to the ground. "Foolish girl! You think that I'd just let you put me back under your spell? Today's the day of my revival after all, Tao Jun. And I'm going to kick it off by destroying every single member of the Tao family, starting with you!"

END

So…yeah, somehow I don't feel like this chapter was as good as it should've been. Ranma and the others did most of their fighting off-screen, Manta arrived with a Deus ex Machina in the form of the Clow Cards from Cardcaptor Sakura and…yeah I kind of spoiled the awesome potential I could've brought out of this little side story. Then again, I try to keep things as close to canon as possible which means that Yoh had to be the one to beat Bailong in the end. I MIGHT let Ranma and the others get their time to shine in the next chapter which I WILL upload by the end of the month, I swear! If I don't, FLAME ME! Flame me and pester me to upload and I will. Anyhow, maybe I'm being a bit to hard on myself in regards to the quality of this chapter. This is my first fanfiction though and it's not like my writing style has changed between this chapter and the last one, has it? Well let's see, is there anything else I want to address? Oh, sorry for not uploading in soooooooo long! I've been on summer break for a month now but Grandma has been immobile for most of it and I've been helping her and the rest of my family. I'm also just kind of lazy in general but NEVER think that I'll just stop uploading. This story WILL have a conclusion and it's probably YEARS away from happening! I also realize that to those who read the Shaman King manga and watched the anime, Manta actually got a bit more focus once he brought Yoh the sword and I kind of glossed over that. I also know that I might have made Anna a bit more of a bitch than needed but with her it's…well it's in character but let me know if I strayed form that. I now have lots of plans and ideas for this fanfiction and for my other stories so stay tuned for more frequent updates. I should be updating twice a month if school and my schedule allows me to. I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter, I suck at action scenes but I hope it came out alright because at the moment it's the best I can do. See you in another few days! Please RATE AND COMMENT! BE HARSH! I'M PRETTY SURE I DESERVE IT!


End file.
